classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Laurel
The Nissan Laurel was introduced by Nissan in 1968 as a new model designed to slot above the 1968 Bluebird 510, with the same sense of luxury found in the Nissan Cedric 130 but with slightly reduced dimensions. The first Laurel was developed by the Nissan Tsurumi R&D Division and assembled at the Musashimurayama Plant of the former Prince. There were both 2-door and 4-door variants. It was released as a Nissan after Prince merged with Nissan. Laurels for years shared many components and architectures with the Skyline range. The Laurel was not sold new in Japan at dealerships that sold the Skyline and Gloria, former Prince products. Instead the Laurel was sold at Nissan Motor Shop, along with the Nissan Cedric. Since 1968, eight generations of Laurel have been produced in Japan. Nissan intermittently listed the Laurel for sale in various Asian and European markets (it was also sold in Chile, as the Datsun Laurel, starting in the late seventies), and then discontinued the export of this model from 1989. First generation (C30) (1968–1972) In April 1968 Nissan presented its new Laurel in four-door deLuxe and Super deLuxe versions, both equipped with a 1.8 L inline-four cylinder engine and independent rear suspension. In summer 1970 a hardtop coupé joined the line-up, one year later a 2000 cc engine became available. Its competitors at introduction were the Toyota Corona Mark II sedan, and two years after the Mazda Luce in 1966. This car was developed by the Nissan Tsurumi vehicle development team, but the C30 Laurel was fitted with the Prince four-cylinder SOHC engine, the G18. (On the other hand, the GC10 Skyline 2000GT was developed by the former Prince Ogikubo vehicle development team, but was fitted with Nissan L20 six-cylinder SOHC engine.) This was of 1815 cc capacity. The suspension is the same four-wheel independent system that was fitted on the C10 Skyline. In June 1970 HARDTOP2 was added. Nissan's first PARADE HARDTOP model was equipped with the SOHC 1,990 cc 110 or 120 PS (81 or 88 kW) G20-series four-cylinders. The four-door sedan was also available with the lesser G18. Other grades 1800,2000, SU TWINCARBURETOR 2000GX is equipped with the sporty set. August 1970 saw the release of its 4-door sedan version, with a minor change. Changed to the same angle with the hard top and appeared before the panel meters and add a grade senior GL. In July 1971, Sedan 2000 were added to lineup. Second generation (C130) (1972–1977) In April 1972 the second Laurel generation appeared, again in four-door saloon and two-door hardtop coupé form affectionately known as the Butaketsu Laurel ("pig's butt") because of its "big" rear quarter panels and tail section, with the taillights incorporated into the rear bumper. The saloon now was endowed with a rear beam axle and leaf springs, while the coupé clung to Independent Rear Suspension. In addition to the 1.8 and 2.0 L four-cylinder engines, a 2.0 L inline-six was now available, joined, from October, 1973, by a 2.6 L six; the latter was replaced by a 2.8 L six in late 1975. The G-20 4-cylinder and L20 six-cylinder engines were equipped with SU twin carburetors but were eliminated February 1976 due to emission regulations. The styling of the coupe appears to be influenced by the 1970 Ford Torino and the Mercury Cougar. The Toyota competitor was the Mark II coupe and sedan. Engines available at the time were the four-cylinder 1,815 cc G18 and 1,990 cc G20, and the six-cylinder 1998 cc L20. Both the G20 and L20 were available with twin SU carburettors as an option. However, only the G20 equipped cars outwardly announced this with a “Twin Carburettor 2000GX” badge. In October 1973 the first Laurel with the 2565 cc L26 six-cylinder engine was added and badged as “2600SGL”. In September 1975, in order to meet the new emissions regulations for that year, the L26 was replaced by the larger 2,753 cc L28 six-cylinder. By October the carburettors in the L20 were replaced with electronic fuel injection and the engine was now dubbed L20E. Because of the difficulty in meeting the emissions regulations, the twin-carburetted engines were all discontinued. The 1,770 cc L18 replaced the G18 in the lineup. In February 1976 carburetted 1.8-litre and 2.0-litre engines which met the 1976 emissions regulations were introduced. Third generation (C230) (1977–1980) The third generation appeared in January, 1977. For the first time, the C230 was available in either saloon and hardtop coupé form, but also as a hardtop saloon without B-posts. Buyers could choose between a 1.8 L four, a 2.0 l inline-six (carburetted or fuel-injected), a 2.8 L six or a 2.0 L diesel four. In autumn, 1978 the C230 received a mild facelift (Type C231), marked visually by square instead of round double headlights. The Toyota competitor was the Mark II coupe and sedan. In January 1977 Nissan released the C230 facelift type. 4-door sedan body variant, HARDTOP, and 2 HARDTOP. L18 series engines are equipped with four-cylinder SOHC1.8L, straight-six-cylinder SOHCL20 type, L20E type, L28-. One year later (January 1978) Nissan released 10 which adopted a special deep red body color in limited edition anniversary of "Laurel's crimson" released. Car Badge equipped with aluminum wheels and front grille. The November 1978 saw minor change. Four corners of the headlights lighting ceremony. Auto air conditioning with the highest grade of "medalist" series SD20-grade and four-cylinder diesel engine vehicle OHV2.0L added. -1800 cc cars to newer Z18. 53 Regulatory gasoline vehicle emissions. Later, on October 1979 2000cc4-cylinder gasoline car (Z20-) added to the AT and SGL and diesel vehicles. In February 1980 an Electric sunroof and the optional hard top medalist was added. Laurel will be the first car sunroof. In July 1980 Limited "gold medalist" "the quality" released. Fourth generation (C31) (1980–1984) The C31 model, introduced in November, 1980, was the first model that was only available in a four-door form, either as a sedan or hardtop. Engines for the C31 were 1.8-liter, 2.0-liter L20, 2.4-liter L24 gasoline, and 2.8-liter diesel. The coupe was replaced by the new Nissan Leopard F30. The Toyota competitor was the Cresta hardtop and the Mark II sedan. November 1982 saw the introduction of the Limited "GIVENCHY VERSION" with Hubert de Givenchy doing TV commercials in Japan. In November 1980 C31-facelift model were released. Development Supervisor, Itirou Makoto Sakurai, who is in charge of development in the form of a joint appointment with the Skyline was designed to share, and four-door sedan body variant HARDTOP 4. It was redesigned in the European style and tone. 4 HARDTOP coefficient of drag (Cd value) is 0.38. Z18 is a 4-cylinder engine model type, Z20-. L20-6-cylinder models, L20E type, L20ET type, L28E type, as Laurel was the first turbo engine. LD20 even four-cylinder diesel engine and six-cylinder type with each type LD28. In February 1981 GX trim was added. L20E sedan with independent rear suspension in the vehicle suspension formula (equation REARSETUP six independent suspension is equipped with a hard top car-cylinder turbo petrol car and sedan) equipment. On November 1981 the car received some improvement and turbo medalist. In September 1982 there was a minor change. Up a sense of luxury and large-scale extrusion in the chrome bumpers and LICENSETAGREAR. Change the design of tail lamps. Instead of the Z18 series engine type 4-cylinder OHC 1809 cc CA18S set the vehicle type. At that time, integrated engine-CA18S other, L20ET type, L20E type, inline four-cylinder SOHC Z20S, cars and diesel-LD20 and LD28-6 models. L28E L20 (cab version) LD20 column shift AT-6 sedan car seat design is discontinued. AT 6-cylinder gasoline-powered car at the car with overdrive SUPERTOURING development. A detuned version of the L24 engine was introduced to the Middle Eastern (mainly Saudi) market. November 1982 Limited "GIVENCHYVERSION" release. February 1983 Car "50 Special" release. March II GIVENCHYVERSION car sale. May Special 50 Special II launch vehicle. July, fender mirrors and door mirrors and two motors employed. October, instruction car series as a personal taxi for 4-cylinder engine with OHC Z18P of LPG vehicles (grade STD, GL) added. SGL GRANDETOURING car (with a hubcap for medalist colored bumper and large) and 50 Special Release III. January 1984 saw the abolition of the 1.8L GL models and some extra specifications. 2, III GIVENCHYVERSION car sale. Fifth generation (C32) (1984–1989) The C32 were fitted with four gasoline engines. The CA20S (which were the only four-cylinder to be seen in the C32), the L24S the VG20ET, the VG30E and the throttle body fuel injection installed VG30S. It also came with the LD28 diesel. In 1987 there were a minor facelift which basically were bigger bumpers, new grilles, and new lights in the front and back. The LD28 diesel engine were swapped out in favor of the similarly dimensioned RD28. The C32 was the last model to be sold outside Japan. In Europe the Laurel was deplaced by the Nissan Maxima who never reached the Laurel's popularity. The marked Laurel was often bought because of his high qualitiy. The Laurel was often used as a taxi in Germany. The styling of the Nissan Laurel began to resemble the larger Nissan Cedric and Nissan Gloria but on a slightly smaller platform, with reduced tax liability based on the vehicles dimensions. The Toyota competitor was the Cresta hardtop and the Mark II sedan, and in 1986 the Honda Legend. In October 1984 the C32-facelift was released. Osamu Ito, Development Supervisor of the R31/32 Skyline, was assigned to redesgin the Laurel. He saw the car needed significant changes, and set about doing so. Some of the Laurel's new features included a 4-door sedan body, variations in the hardtop, an angular design (including a strong push), and the world's first electric retractable door mirrors. The RB20E engine was equipped with six-cylinder series SOHC2.0L, VG20ET-SOHC2.0L V-type 6-cylinder turbo, CA18S-series four-cylinder (LPG and specifications), LD28-series 6-cylinder diesel SOHC2.8L. The car's system also integrated a C32 steering rack and adopted a formula-pinion. In May 1985, the Grand Touring Limited edition was released. Some improvements were made in October 1985 and January 1986. In October 1986 MECHANICAL CHANGE significant change in the exterior. RB20DET series DOHC2.0L 24-6-cylinder is equipped with a new DOHC, diesel engine, RD28-series 6-cylinder diesel engine that has changed SOHC 2.8L. In May 1987 Car "GRANDE TOURING HAWAII LIMITED" release. August of same year GRANDE TOURING LIMITED added to lineup. In February 1988 there was an improved and some 20 releases Super medalist anniversary special edition. In May 1988, the "Hawaii Touring" model was released. In September of the same year, the Super Series Selection was added to the lineup. In December discontinued captive model. In January 1989 Laurels with an automatic gearbox received a shift lock. The fifth generation was discontinued in July 1993. Gallery DSC01615.JPG|Datsun 200L DSC02288.JPG|Nissan Laurel DSC02289S.JPG|Nissan Laurel Category:Nissan Category:Modern Category:Post-war